fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel
, Samto |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 6: The Nest of Vice |class =Mercenary (Mystery of the Emblem) Myrmidon (New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Samuel is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. He is a mercenary who poses as the infamous Navarre. He is hired by General Lang, who believes Samuel to be Navarre, as a means to defeat the Altean army. He can be recruited by Caeda, who at first believes him to be Navarre, but quickly realises that is not the case. Samuel explains that he is just a humble mercenary, but he looks so much like Navarre that he thought he would let people continue mistaking him. If he is recruited by Ogma, Ogma mentions he is disappointed with Navarre joining the enemy yet again, but understands the two would have to duel eventually. Samuel panics and confesses his true identity. Originally he was a gladiator, but he and his friends were saved by Ogma, who distracted the keepers and ended up getting caught and punished. After the war ends, Samuel disappears, although there are rumors that he continues masquerading as Navarre. If Navarre died before the end, Samuel trains himself in order to succeed him. Personality Samuel is very reliant on his Navarre façade to find work, but he's the very opposite of his image, being very lax, flirtatious and social. He is nonetheless serious in paying back his debt to Ogma, seeing him as a hero. He also seems to find the real Navarre amazing as well, as he wishes to learn from him during the epilogue and goes as far to train himself to take up his title if Navarre dies. In-Game Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |20% |20% |60% |10% |40% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Overall Like many units in Book 2 Samuel can be a very powerful unit through the Starsphere shards, but compared to his competition he is the one who needs their boosts the most to be viable. He has solid speed and skill at base and has a solid health growth, but his lackluster strength, luck, and defense growths need immediate attention for him to truly shine. His competition is good enough without reliance on the shards so he can still prove to be a strong unit if his stats turn out well. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |0% |30% |70% |30% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *Kris *Ogma *Navarre Overall Samuel is a rather disappointing unit, unlike Radd and Navarre. This is mainly due to his strength and defense being rather low. While myrmidons usually have high skill and luck, this is not the case for Samuel. In fact, on harder difficulties, Samuel suffers from poor hit rates. He can still be usable if fed enough kills due to his decent speed stat, but he is outclassed by several other, more balanced options. Consider passing him up for either Radd or Navarre. Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Lax Blade "Samuel vanished after the war. Rumors say that he continued to impersonate Navarre..." 'Lax Blade ('If Navarre died) "Following Navarre's death, Samuel honed his sword skills to succeed Navarre's fame." Etymology Samuel is a Hebrew name meaning either "name of God" or "God has heard". Samuel was the last of the biblical judges and the one who appointed Saul, and later David as the King of the United Monarchy of Israel. Trivia *Although he does not make any appearances, Samuel's exploits are alluded to in Navarre's ending for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. His ending mentions there are other impostors than just Samuel. *Despite still having brown hair in New Mystery he still gets confused for Navarre and even uses Navarre's sprite at one point, despite Navarre now having black hair in the remakes. Gallery FEMNSamto02.png|Official artwork of Samuel from the TCG. SenriKitaSamto.jpg|Samuel as a Myrmidon by Senri Kita. B04-033HN artwork.jpg|Samuel in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. B04-034N artwork.jpg|Samuel in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:Samto TCG1.jpg|Samuel, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mercenary. File:Samto TCG2.jpg|Samuel, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. CipherSamto1.png|Samuel as Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherSamto2.png|Samuel as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Samto.gif|Samuel's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem File:SamtoDS.png|Samuel's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Beck_SamtoComplete.jpg|Offical artwork of Samuel alongside Beck in the "Complete". Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters